


Jereuel

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Hypnotism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Just a fun night





	Jereuel

It was a raining night on a Saturday. Samuel just got home to his and his boyfriend’s apartment. “I’m home!” He called out when he entered the apartment. “Hey Sam!” Jeremy called back. Samuel went towards Jeremy who sitting on the couch with a bag in his hand. “I’m surprised you’re up it’s almost 12. Did you take a nap earlier?” Samuel asked as he looks at the clock. Jeremy shrugged. “I’m just not tired. What did you bring?” 

“Food.” Samuel put the food in the refrigerator. Jeremy hummed in response. “So how was it?” Samuel looked at him with a “it was...ok” face. “I’ll take that face as a it didn’t go well.” 

“Yeah well what are you going to do? But besides that, I’m actually glad you’re awake.” “How so?” Jeremy tilted his head. “I haven’t seen you very often lately so I’m glad to see you.” Samuel went up to Jeremy once more and gave him a kiss. Jeremy returned the kiss. “Classes have been so stressful, I need a break from it all for a while.” 

“I know exactly what you need.” 

Jeremy went into his pocket and pulled out a key. “What want to do ‘that’ tonight? It’s late.” “Why not? No one will hear us.” Samuel gave in. “Alright, you win, let’s do it.” Samuel took Jeremy’s hand and they went into their bedroom. In their bedroom was a large chest with a key lock on it. Jeremy took the key and unlocked the chest. 

Inside was sex toys, rope, diapers, paddles, handcuffs, blindfolds, and whips. The two took out most of the context of the things inside the chest and placed they on the bed. “So what do you want to do tonight Jerebear? Humiliation? Hypnosis?” Jeremy thought for a moment. “I’ll do whatever you want to do tonight.” 

“Then I guess I’ll surprise you. Come here.” Jeremy was quick to obey. They started to kiss passionately. They kissed like it was the end of the world. Very sloppy and wet. They gasped for air after a while. Jeremy was getting turned on by the kisses alone. They parted away for air. Samuel started to kiss and bite his neck, leaving marks on him. Jeremy enjoyed the biting. Samuel slowly took off Jeremy’s clothes. Jeremy was erected. Samuel gave his erection a little kiss before putting a diaper on Jeremy. “You remember the safety word?” Jeremy nodded. “Red.” “Good boy.” They kissed once more. 

Samuel put on a blindfold on Jeremy as well as a pair of headphones. He started to play their favorite hypnosis video, an abdl hypnosis video. As Jeremy is listening, Samuel handcuffed his hands to the bed and put a collar on him. Jeremy started to stir around. After a few minutes of him struggling to get out, he stopped and moaned in pleasure. He messed his diaper. Samuel uncuffed him and took off the headphones. “Wow baby boy, that’s the biggest mess I’ve seen you do in a while.” 

“D-daddy…” Jeremy whined. Samuel flipped him over on his stomach and cuffed him again. “Stop whining, you little diaper slut.” “Ahh!” Samuel whipped Jeremy. “Count them, whore. And if you mess up, I’ll do it all over again.” 

“One...Two...Five….Ten…..One….Three…” Jeremy counted while getting whipped 13 times. Samuel noticed all of the marks and uncuffed Jeremy. “Stand up.” Jeremy obeyed. Samuel put on a leash on Jeremy and lead him out of the apartment. “Come on brat, there’s no one out here.” Samuel whispered. Jeremy obeyed and they walked around the floor for a few minutes then went back inside to the bedroom. 

“Let’s get you out of this diaper.” Samuel changed Jeremy out of the diaper. “Daddy…I-I can’t hold it anymore…” Samuel looked at him. “Are you going to come already?” Jeremy shook his head. “I have to...you know….” Jeremy said like he was in physical pain. Then Samuel realitied what he means. “NOT ON THE BED!” Samuel quickly ran over to get a fresh diaper but he was too late. Jeremy tried to get to get to the bathroom but couldn’t make it. 

Words couldn’t describe how mad he was. “Clean it up. NOW!” Jeremy quickly ran to get the cleaning supplies. Samuel watched him clean up his mess. Once he was done, Samuel was quick to spanking Jeremy. “Naughty boys like you need to be punished.” He continued to spank him until his butt was completely red and sore. 

“On all fours now.” Jeremy obeyed. Samuel grabbed some lude and luded up Jeremey’s ass. Without any warning, Samuel rams his cock into his ass. Jeremy screamed in pleasure. Samuel fucks Jeremy hard and quickly. Jeremy moaning and pleads for him to go faster. Samuel flipped Jeremy over on his back and gave him a good fucking. “D-d..daddy! I’m going to come!” 

“Already? Fine then, cum then.” As if on cue, Jeremy came hard and a lot came out. But Samuel didn't stop, he keep on going until he reached his own climax. “I'm going to cum!” He came inside and made sure everything was inside. Once he pulled out, cum started to pour out of Jeremy’s ass. Samuel was still hard. “Suck it…” Jeremy went right to work on sucking Samuel’s dick.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems unfinished but it is finished


End file.
